


guardianship

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Andrzejewski show up for Matteusz' parents evening. Miss Quill does not like that. At all.





	

“Next!” Miss Quill barked, not looking up from her tablet. She’d already had to talk to over fifty different humans, and if she had been wearing thin at the start, she was a hair’s breadth away from completely snapping. _Parent’s evening – what parent truly cares about their offspring enough to attend **parents evening?**_ Miss Quill had unfortunately had to do said job, and round up His Majesty’s quarterly reports from each of his teachers-

“Are you Matteusz’s physics teacher?”

Miss Quill’s finger, half-way through swiping to her next meme, hovered in mid-air. Slowly, her head lifted, and she was greeted with two plebeian humans, standing strongly in front of her.

“Yes.” She said flatly, in response causing the humans to sit. A silence passed, atmosphere slowly becoming tense. “…What are you doing here?”

“We are Matteusz’s parents,” the female said, as if Miss Quill were stupid. “We want to know how he is doing in advanced physics.”

“That’s none of your business,” Miss Quill immediately replied, “You have no jurisdiction over Matteusz.”

The man seemed about to explode, “Excuse me-”

“You’re excused, now leave,” Miss Quill stared them down, before noticing the piece of paper loosely folded in the female’s hand. She leant over, snatching it, ignoring their protests, raising her voice. “I’m the one with legal custody of _your_ son, and by Rhodia, if you do not leave school grounds _immediately_ , I will skin you for your _audacity_.” They were shocked into silence, giving Miss Quill the chance to look at the timetable. “I was first. Good.”

Standing, she picked up the pile of folders beside her and a chair, pulling it outside her door and setting the folders on top of it. Looking around at the waiting parents, she waved at it.

“Family emergency.” She looked into her classroom, where Matteusz’s parents still sat. “Get out of my classroom!” She bellowed, waiting for them to scurry out before shutting and locking her door, stalking off towards the main hall where all the other parent-teacher interviews, minus the science department, were being held.

She had several appointments to get to, it seemed.

* * *

Later, when Miss Quill returned to her home, she found Matteusz where he was curled up with His Majesty in front of the television. Turning their movie off, she put up with exactly three seconds of Charlie’s whining before cutting him off, speaking directly at Matteusz.

“I attended your parents evening. Get your English grade up or so help me, I will kick you out.”

Matteusz stared for a moment, blinking, before slowly replying. “You went to my…parents evening?”

Miss Quill rolled her eyes, “Yes, I did. I got some very odd looks, but I don’t care. When you moved into this house I took the liberty of forging your signature on guardianship documents. I won’t tolerate your biological progenitors showing up and doing _my_ job. So I’ll say it again – get your English grade up. _Quickly_.”

Going over into the kitchen, she opened up the fridge, taking out a bar of chocolate and a bottle of champagne – which she desperately needed after all that human interaction – while simultaneously ignoring His Majesty’s pitiful questions about his own scholastic progress.

Matteusz was _hers_ and those insipid humans would _not_ be interfering in his business again if they valued their lives.

 _Maybe I should do something to make sure they get the message_ , she thought, before going upstairs, comfort food and alcohol in her grasp, ignoring the “Thank-you, Miss Quill!” from Matteusz as he called after her.


End file.
